


Levy McGarden's Fake Fairy Tale

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, fairy tale, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been up in the tower as long as she can remember. She's never known anyone but the dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was extremly early when she heard his roar. She heard cracking stone , loud clanging, harsh banging and all she could think was that this better be over soon because she really wanted to get some sleep.

Her sixteenth birthday was when all this started. When strangers showed up and challenged him, as if they had a right to force her from her home. He never had any trouble protecting her. She hoped, foolishly then, that they would get the hint. That they would leave her and her protector alone.

Last time, a month or ago, he got hurt. His tail had been stabbed, a barb above his eye had popped off and there was so much blood. He was still recovering but she wasn't worried. It only took a few of his powerful roars to take someone out.

She was nearing her nineteenth birthday now.

The banging stopped a few hours later. She was in a ball in the middle of her spacious bed. That fight was much longer than she expected.

What if he was hurt?

Would he be okay?

Would he survive this time?

She made her way down the long staircase, her long, purple dress trailing after her. The sight that met her might have horrified her if it hadn't become so common.

"Princess!" A man with blond hair and sooty armor approched her.

She was no princess, of that she was certain. And when she told him so he smiled like he was talking to someone of truely inferior intellect.

"You'll come back with me to the castle. Your parents will be waiting for you." He told her, grabbing a hold of her elbow.

"No!" She tried tugging it back. "Now just wait a minute. Where is he? Where is my dragon? What have you done to him?"

"He doesn't matter. I've saved you from him, and you can forget all about this tower." He said sternly.

"Saved me? What gives you the idea that I want to be 'saved'? That I need to be saved?" She finally pulled free and whipped around to glare at him. "I don't want to leave. Now bring me to my dragon." 

"You're obviously delusional. Not in your right mind. Now come with me." 

"Maybe I am off my rocker but I'm sane enough to know I don't want to go anywhere with you."

"You. Are. Coming." He grabbed her, much harder than before. She cried out hoping her dragon would hear her.

He dragged her out of the tower onto a horse, hugging her tight so she couldn't hop off.

It was much colder out here. There was so much grass, and too many tree's. The air was much more breathable and she was shivering hard.

After what felt like hours she saw a giant castle. There were more men in armor. Then she was forced off the horse, and lead through the maze of hallways and into a large room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I haven't said anyones name.
> 
> Yet.

The days drug on. She mourned each passing day she was away from her dragon. Many nights her dreams were filled with him. His big red eyes, giant body, covered with black scales. He was scary, intimidating. But he never hurt her, even when she was certain he wanted to.

Almost every night she cried and cried and no one understood how she could sob so sadly for a monster that held her prisoner.

The only thing she liked about the giant castle was that she had her own library just across the hall and an entire wing to herself.

She was so curious about the outside world. Her dragon was a fair being but he never let her leave. He said there were awful people in the world and so many dangerous things. He was keeping her safe.

She missed curling into him when she was reading. She missed him calling her 'Bookworm' so much she nearly forgot her name. 'Princess Levy' was so formal. She missed him so much it physically ached.

She hated her parents and the knight who brought her here. Her parents knew she was special and made her grow up with no one but a dragon to teach her. The knight bowed to her formally but had very informal intentions. He often invited her to walk with him or to dine with him. 

But then a town nearby was attacked. Houses crushed and people messing. Many knights didn't return. They needed more sword welding bafoons.

The situation didn't intrigue her in the least.

Until she was told she had to be there when all the knights where declared so, and given their titles. Apparently it was very important.

 

Thats where she saw him. He was standing there, tall and proud. With jet black hair and piercings that even went down his arms. It was the red eyes. The second she made eye contact she knew. 

This was her dragon.

But he wasn't one of the knights. He was just out the window, in the court yard.


	3. Chapter 3

He came to her that night. 

She was informed by a maid exactly how late it was and she was kicked out of the library. Maids weren't allowed in her wing without her premission so they stood and glared at her from the end of the hallway before she rounded a corner and they could no longer see her.

She was just about to open the door to her private library when she felt a hand cover her mouth and she was enclosed in strong powerful arms. They pulled her back into her room. She was gently turned so she was facing whoever it was and set free. 

She stared into his red eyes and she was frozen.

"Bookworm." He scoffed, glaring at her.

She threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck.

"Thank god you found me. I missed you so much." She nearly sobbed. "I want to go back to the tower. I can't stand it here."

"Well kid, you can't use me as a safety blanket forever. You'd have to leave the tower sometime anyway." He pulled her closer despite his words.

"You're my bestfriend. You're all I care about. I wouldn't leave without you." She told him stubbornly.

"Don't say that. You'll find someone more important than me someday." He said almost sadly.

She pulled back. He was not going to abandon her.

"Promise you won't leave me." It wasn't a request and he wasn't looking at her. "Gajeel!" His gaze snapped to hers. "I'm not staying here without you. If you leave I'll go back to the tower."

"..stubborn fucking Bookworm." He grumbled.

 

"Promise?" She asked forcefully.

"I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

She made him her knight. He had no loyality to the king, only to her. Her father tried to make her reconsider, they needed all the men the could get, but she wouldn't have it. She threw a fit. She locked herself in her ward, she refused meals, and eventually her father gave in. 

He was always by her side. He got a room near hers. She had five empty rooms in her wing. She ordered her maids to clear out the library and move everything to the room around the corner. He would sleep across the hall, should anything happen late at night, thats what she told them.

But she just could not stand so much distance between them. They'd never truely been more than twenty feet from each other since she was brought to that tower and she was still anxious from being apart for so long.

She knew she was being clingy. He gave her odd looks sometimes when it was just them. When they sat together on the long sofa. He would glance over with those red eyes, that probably looked cold and indifferent to everyone else, and he knew that she was all he ever cared about.


End file.
